


Brother

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incest - Lucas, Lex, and non-graphic headchopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

## Brother

by hark

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm playing and not trying to take anything away from anybody and no money exchange is involved. 

Warnings: Incest Lucas/Lex (but not really if you know the world of Highlander). Slight hint of Clex. 

"I know, I know, I'm late, I'm a bad boy," Lucas jumped over the couch and settled with his head on Lex's lap before the other could do much about it. He tipped his head back and grinned up at his brother. "You can spank me if you want." 

"I'll pass, thanks." 

Lucas waggled his eyebrows. "What if I offer to pay you?" 

Lex tilted his head, pale eyes suddenly intent on his. "You took something." 

And he was laughing, doubling over with it and falling off the couch to kneel at his brother's feet. "Yeah, yeah, you could say I took something." 

Lex made to get up, probably to get him some water or something, and Lucas pounced, pressing him back into the couch and straddling him. His fingers dug into Lex's shoulders and he kept smiling, kept up his painful grip, waiting for his very smart brother to relax. He did. Lucas smiled wider. Lex was so fucking cool. 

"I got shot last night." 

And forget cool, he was fucking electric now. Lucas tightened his grip just in case. "Who?" 

"Not important. I'll deal with it later." He bent down, cheek brushing against his brother's. Smooth, so soft, made him want to lick. So he did. No reaction whatsoever. "I got shot, Lex. Wanna see?" 

He stood up without waiting for a reply, pulling his sweater and t-shirt off in one go. He held out his arms wide. "Right in the chest. Bam!" 

Lex didn't move. Lucas watched his face. Drugs, hallucinations, lies, truth, reasons. Lex might smile and doubt but he'd never rule anything out. Lucas was beginning to understand why, now that he was living in Smallville. 

"You seem to have recovered." 

"I died," he shrugged, with exaggerated casualness. "And no, my life didn't flash before my eyes. Quite disappointing. Anticlimax." 

"Appropriate, as it obviously was not the climax." Twinkling eyes now, lips giving up the struggle and letting the smile through. Fucking cool, fucking electric, fucking beautiful. 

"Farmboy wants to fuck you." 

A flicker of the eyes and then Lex sighed, dropping his head back against the back of the couch. "Lucas." 

"So I wake up this morning in a dumpster." That had pissed him off. "Didn't think much of it, a bad pink pill or something, I'm sure you know. I go back to my room, smelling none too fine but I'm a rich brat and they expect worse and I'm stripping-." 

Holes. In his suit, his shirt, right over the heart. And he'd thought it had just been something from the dumpster staining his dark shirt and irritating his skin, but it had suddenly clicked and he had looked down at his chest. 

"Lucas." 

Lex was standing before him, hand over his own, over his heart. 

"And I'm thinking get home, think later. I'm on the street, when I get this intense urge to run, someone's watching, that prickly feeling but much worse and it's almost like I can hear it, it's so fucking strong, so I duck into a side street and then the weird shit really kicks in!" 

He's laughing and that's not good because Lex is looking like he wants to go for water or a doctor again. Hands in his pockets, intent on Lucas and unmoving, but Lucas' favourite hobby had been Lex-watching for months now. 

"This man comes out of nowhere and introduces himself, polite as you please, and you would not believe what he had in his hand! A sword, Lex, this huge shiny sword!" He laughs some more, shaking his head. "At this point, I'm thinking bad thoughts about dad because who else could have arranged this shit?!" 

"Me?" 

And he doesn't think, he just reaches forward and holds Lex by the back of his neck as he gives a quick hard kiss on the lips. Still no reaction. 

"I never thought you." 

He lets go and stalks towards the drinks tray. Holds up a hand when he sees Lex open his mouth. "I'm not high. Well, not in the sense you're thinking." The scotch burns nice and painful. 

"So, we're circling and I'm trying to figure out what this is about and he's herding me into this warehouse." He hands a glass to Lex. "He says I should probably draw my sword if I want to have a chance at keeping my head and I'm all what the fuck and then, and then, then he finally gets that I don't have a clue what's going on." 

He falls back on the couch, watching Lex watch him. "Long story short, he tells me I'm an Immortal, part of a race that lives long and plays an endless game where the prize is only won when you're the last one left standing. Ah, but how can you be the last one if you're all immortal? That's where the sword comes in, grasshopper. Chop the head off and it's final death. Simple." 

He took out his switchblade and cut his arm. 

"Jesus, Lucas!" Lex whispered, snatching the knife away and pressing his palm against the slash. 

Lucas grabbed his arm and pulled him down. This time Lex struggled, elbowing him in the stomach but Lucas got his arms around him and squeezed, holding tight. 

Lex eventually calmed, breathing hard in short furious breaths. His lips were tight. Lucas touched the pale neck with his lips. "Look at my arm." 

The sudden tension in the lean body told him it was safe to let go. Lex turned around, getting off his body but sitting close, touching his arm, eyes fixed on where the slash had been. The blood was still there. 

Lex leaned down and licked. Testing. "You're not playing with me." 

"I'm always playing with you," Lucas smirked, watching those slick stained lips. "And it's all real. There's more though. Apparently, when the head goes, all the memory and life force of the recently beheaded goes into the behead-er. The more heads you take, the stronger you are, the closer to the prize." 

"Where is he?" 

Others would have asked about the prize. Not his brother. Priority one, threat assessment. 

"He offered to teach me, safer in packs." He grinned, knowing full well he looked like a bloodthirsty wolf. Lex had told him that. 

And his brother finally relaxed. Lucas felt his grin grow wider. Lex knew. No one could call his brother slow. "How did you do it?" 

"Shot him, used his sword." He fell back, closing his eyes. "You should have seen it, Lex. Lightning came out from him, from everywhere, into me. Everything he was into me. Dumb fuck." 

Lex laughed and Lucas pulled him into a hug and Lex carried on laughing, muttering dumb fuck under his breath, his breath tickling Lucas' neck. "What will it take to get you into the lab for a few tests?" 

Lucas bit his neck. "Guess." 


End file.
